Darkness Into Light
by WantedAce
Summary: What if when Korra challenged Amon at Aang memorial island he actually came alone? What would happen then? Can love bloom from two people born into two different worlds? Will people support her new decision? Follow "Darkness Into Light" to have all those questions answered. Rated M for a reason. Expect Lemons, Violence, and Language. Be sure to leave a review as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my fans, It's Wanted Ace here. Currently I have only been working on my fanfic for "Blue Exorcist", but I'm a huge fan of the Legend of Korra so I figured why not start up another fanfic? In this fanfic Amon is in his early 30's Korra is around 18-20. The reason for that is Amon is kind of Crap Old so I didn't want it to be as awkward when I put them together with one another. Oh and the Lieutenant's name is Mao in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra. If I did Amon wouldn't have died (Or did he?), Mako and Korra would be no more, and last but not least season 2 wouldn't have gone the way it did. Honestly it was a complete joke 80% of the time. I guess I couldn't tolerate Mako playing with Korra and Asami's hearts one again. Oh and that spirit world batu crap.**

**My final words for now are enjoy this chapter and leave a positive or negative review, and if you're a fan of the anime Blue Exorcist please check out my other story "The Return Of The Blue Exorcist." **

**THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NO KORRA AND MAKO GOING ON AT ANY TIME SO DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH :D**

The rain hit the ground at a slow, yet steady pace. Why did he find it so peaceful to sit there? It was almost as if he were a plant rooted into the ground at the mercy of the elements. From here he could see lightning crackling and striking the ground for what seemed miles away. Did he prefer the rain because it was his natural bending element? Or was it something far simpler?

He had been out there for what seemed like hours. It was quite ironic how he always found himself out here. His lieutenant constantly scolded him about how one day he'd catch a cold, but little did the mustached man know the leader he followed so loyally was the very thing they sought to destroy.

Oh yes, he remembered those constant rallies he overlooked. In his eyes he thought what he was doing was right. The avatar was the last potential obstacle in his way, but she was nothing more than a child. A pathetic worthless child that could never even hope to be a match for him. "Sir the weather is starting to pick up." Amon could hear his Lieutenant calling out to him from their Satomobile.

"I'll be there in just a moment Mao." Amon called out to his friend. Tonight was the night that he was to take care of his Avatar problem once and for all. Tonight was the night he'd finish what Yakone couldn't. He rose to his feet looking off into the distance. This was the night he'd make history.

He walked over slowly to Mao making eye contact with him. He received a nod in return, it was almost as if their minds had become one over time. He closed his door and heard the sound of the cars engine being started. "Let the games begin avatar." He said as they sped off to the long awaited 1 on 1 showdown that the world was anticipating.

"Are you insane Korra!?" Tenzin nearly shouted at the young avatar after learning of her public challenge to one of the most notorious criminals Republic City has ever known. Honestly he knew she was frustrated about Tarrlok and the publicity that came with associating herself with him, but what was she even thinking? The man obviously wanted to get her alone so he could take her bending and cause great harm to the world.

Korra sighed heavily looking at her teacher. She probably should have discussed this with him first. He most likely got most of the information from Bolin or Mako. Considering the fact the whole gang was here and the fact Tenzin looked as if he wanted to pull his hair out. Well if he had hair that is. She almost wanted to laugh, but contained her amusement.

"Come on Korra keep your game face on," she repeatedly told herself in her head. "Look Tenzin I'm sorry I didn't come to you first, but this is something I have to do. I can do this without being able to air bend just trust me."

Mako interrupted her standing up and speaking. "Korra that's not the point. Amon will show you no mercy, and you know that I know you aren't ready."

"READY!?" she shouted in pure anger. "Apparently you have all the answers Mako. So why don't you volunteer yourself as tribute and go fight Amon yourself? Oh yeah that's right you aren't the Avatar I am. So do us both a favor and stay out my way." She got up walking out the temple without even glancing back. Naga perked her head up seeing her owner marching off and ran over to greet her, but even Naga was brushed off by an enraged Korra. "Sorry girl, but not now." Korra spoke softly petting her head receiving a lick.

Korra smiled warmly at her faithful companion. Sometimes it felt like Naga was the only one that understood her. It would make sense though; they've been together almost her whole life. They held mutual love for one another, a love that was hard to come by.

Naga seemed to understand what Korra was saying since she walked off back towards her teachers home. She looked over her shoulder a few times, but continued walking. Korra realized her friend wouldn't follow her and decided it was time to go see the center of her problems once and for all.

Korra took off running towards the end of the island so she could water bend her way to Aang's Memorial Island. After about 10minutes she finally reached the water and mentally noted to herself it would have been smarter to receive a ride from Naga. She sighed once again hoping her friends would stay out of this. This was just something she had to do alone. There was no way she could justify it anymore than with that. Destiny? Maybe.

She jumped into the water extending her arms behind her moving on the surface as if she were a motorboat. "Just hold on Amon….I'm coming for you." She spoke with pure determination in her voice. She would end his terror and hold on the city once and for all. She wouldn't allow him to make a mockery of the police force or her any longer. It was all or nothing now.

"Can you believe her!?" Mako was pretty pissed at Korra's behavior. She acted like the world revolved around her. One day she'd realize she was still human like the rest of them. Only if he knew how right he was though.

"Bro you gotta calm down." Bolin spoke softly while they all were still at the table discussing Korra. "I know Bo, but she can't keep doing this. She's still human like all of us sitting here." Tenzin spoke up to ease their worries and possibly his own. "Yes you're completely right Mako, but Korra is the avatar. We all need to just have faith in her and hope for the best outcome. I'll contact Bei Fong and have her head over to my fathers island to provide back up for her."

Mako sighed in defeat knowing Tenzin was completely right. Korra wouldn't lose to someone like Amon; she was too strong for that. Bolin smirked at Tenzin mentally thanking the spirits for his presence. The last thing any of them needed to do was make the situation worse for Korra. If she didn't show up alone then Amon would most likely use a backup plan of some sort to put an end to all of them. Atleast if they fought 1 on 1 Korra had some sort of a chance. All they could do now was wait and hope for the best.

Bei Fong had been currently sitting at her desk doing some paper work reviewing what little knowledge they actually did have on Amon. She knew he was a very well clever man. It was apparent that he was the leader so she didn't have to worry about more figure heads popping up hopefully. She wanted to contain this growing epidemic the best way she could, by taking off the head and letting the rest of the body crumble.

**Ring****…..Ring…..Ring….Ring…"**Who the hell could it be at this hour?" she mumbled to herself answering the phone. "Hello this is officer Bei Fong." It didn't take her long to register what Tenzin had said, but what irked her the most is the fact she had no idea how to tackle the issue. If what he said was true then her, and her team showing up could actually do more harm than good, but in reality Amon couldn't be trusted. "I NEED ALL OFFICERS CURRENTLY ON DUTY TO SUIT UP AND GET READY!? WE'RE HEADING FOR MEMORIAL ISLAND. THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

***Memorial Island*******

Amon decided he'd humor Korra and actually show up alone. He knew no one would expect him to actually obey the terms of the showdown, but that wasn't the point. He wanted to show her he needed no help in defeating her. When it came to skill he didn't even need his bending. If anything he used it for sensing out his targets next move. Before he could continue his thoughts he could see the water moving quite fast and smirked to himself. "Seems our guest is right on time."

Korra quickly leaped out of the water and landed on the ground looking around making sure there was no ambush. "So far so good Korra." She was actually pretty nervous taking on Amon. If he could lead the equalist there was no telling how strong he actually was. She walked further and further on land attempting to reach the center of the island where she could visibly see a figure standing as if it were waiting on her.

"I'm so glad you could join me Avatar Korra." Amon spoke with a smirk. Korra was shocked seeing that his mask was off. The main issue was he was quite handsome causing her to blush a pinkish color. He could feel her heart beat speed up ecstatically.

He was almost hoping he'd receive this sort of reaction from her. "Do you like what you see Avatar?" He asked in a humored tone. Korra shook her head attempting to break her thoughts. "I'm here to take you in to the Chief once and for all Amon." She declared with a bit of fire in her eyes.

Amon stared at her and could tell right then and there he made the correct choice by targeting her. "If you can take me in Korra then do it." Yet again she began turning various shades of pink. She was so accustomed to him calling her Avatar that it just felt so personal when he had called her by her actual name with even mentioning the title Avatar.

"Are you going to continue blushing Korra? Or do you actually plan on attacking me?" He questioned walking towards her slowly. She shook her head again and threw her fist violently towards him releasing a surge of fire. He simply swayed out the way and quickly started running towards her. Korra had begun to get anxious and tried earth bending a rock towards him along with more fire, but it seemed as if nothing would connect.

"Are you trying?" He mocked only a few feet away from her. Korra decided she'd try water bending him as soon as he was within distance of her. Amon stalked her slowly trying to evaluate the best way to subdue his target without causing her any actual harm. He mentally smirked when he came up with the perfect conclusion. In a flash he appeared in front of Korra. "How can he move so fast?" she thought. He gripped her hands and stared at her.

It was almost as if time had stopped briefly as they stared at one another. For some odd reason Korra wasn't scared. It was almost like she could see the pain and years of suffering in his eyes. In reality he was misunderstood almost like her she. Amon was trapped in her gaze, it had been so long. It had been so long since he had felt this vulnerable. Her life was in his hands, he could end it all within a second, but he didn't.

Was this in spite of his father? No it couldn't be that, maybe the avatar wasn't his goal in the beginning. Maybe he was living a lie or a double personality. It was to late to go back now; he had to put this newly elaborated plan into motion. Korra continued staring at him until she felt him hit her chi points causing her body to go limp. Slowly but surely she started blacking out, and her fears were returned.

Amon carried her body away towards his boat, he figured the police force would be arriving soon and wanted to get her out of this weather. Laying her down gently he placed his jacket over her body and started the boat steering towards republic city to one of his many temporary homes. After arriving to the docks he made sure to dispose of the boat and carry Korra to his home.

He avoided well-populated areas, and roads with streetlights. The last thing he needed was an officer tailing him. It wasn't that he couldn't handle his own, but he didn't want to lose Korra to them. Right now she was dead weight. Around 30mins later he finally made it to his temporary living space still carrying the unconscious beauty.

He water bended her clothes dry as well as his own and carried her body to his room. Jabbing her body at a few chi points she awoke slowly groaning in a bit of pain. She lunged forward sitting up and looking around seeing that she was in someone's home. "Wh-Where am I?" she asked out loud a bit worried.

"You're in my home." Her head whipped to the side to see a shirtless Amon in the doorway staring at her. Once again she turned pink, but she was wondering why he'd even risk taking her there. "Why am I here Amon?"

He frowned causing her to bite her lip. "Normally one thanks their host for providing them with shelter." Korra felt a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, thank you. But I should really be getting home." Amon walked towards her causing her to stop all movements and to just look at him.

"I brought you here due to inclement weather conditions. If you try to run, I will take your bending. If you call for help I'll take your bending. Is that understood?" Korra was a bit confused having a hard time understanding him. Is he not going to take her bending? Then why in the world did he even show up in the first place for their match?

"Amon why did you show up to face me if you had no intentions of taking my bending?" He was a bit shocked, but didn't let it show. She picked up on that so easily he thought. "It would be rude to leave the prestigious avatar on an island alone. You invited me so I concluded I had an obligation to attend."

Korra wasn't buying it for one bit and pressed on further into the matter. "Amon, do you like me?" Amon was taken back by her accusation, but he'd be even more of a liar if he said she didn't look beautiful with such wet hair and clear blue eyes. Is that why he only water bended her clothes? He continued staring at her for a few more moments until he layed his hand on her leg causing her to turn a bright shade of red.

This continued on for several more moments until Korra leaned closer to him kissing him on the lips. The slightly older man was stunned to say the least, but the oddest part was it didn't feel wrong. It didn't feel wrong to have her taste on his tongue. He decided to give into his human nature and lust after the women he knew he could never have permanently. He gripped her hips pulling her body against his own, but he made sure he was in control of her.

Korra bit her lip letting a few moans escape her mouth as she felt his tongue and lips against her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck spreading her legs a bit further giving him easier access to do as he pleased with her. Amon could tell she was a virgin; she was so timid and tense. "Relax." He muttered still continuing his assault on her body. She only could respond with a nod allowing the access air to expel through her nostrils.

Amon continued kissing her and gnawing on her neck with his teeth leaving a few red marks. He wanted all men who dared to claim her know she was his. Slowly her water bender attire was removed by him leaving her only in her undergarments, which were also quickly disposed of. She could feel the pit of her stomach starting to heat up steadily. It was almost like a fuzzy fire had been started inside of her.

He looked down at his handiwork and smiled to himself. She was in complete ecstasy and he hadn't even entered her yet. He worked his way down her legs rubbing her thighs hearing her curse and moan at the same time wanting more. "How greedy Korra?" He practically cooed kissing her soft lips. Her caramel skin was so smooth it was practically melting under his touch.

Korra moaned feeling his fingers start to rub her entrance, she gripped his shoulders tightly digging her nails into his skin. Luckily he didn't mind the small amount of discomfort she was causing him. If anything it urged him to continue on torturing her. She reached down trying to undo his belt, but was stopped by his hand. She poked her lip out pouting, but was quickly satisfied by the feel of his finger entering her clit fully. "Ahh Amon." She moaned loudly trying to grind herself against him.

"That's right Korra say my name." he replied fingering her slowly, yet steadily. Korra moaned a bit louder squirming underneath him. Amon decided to pleasure her a bit more and added another finger pushing his way deeper into her walls. He was responded with even louder more vagarious cries of pleasure and want.

Amon could feel her walls start to tighten so he pulled out. She attempted to catch her breath as she panted heavily. "I won't lie to you this may hurt at first, but it'll be worth it trust me." Korra nodded slowly while watching Amon remove the rest of his clothes. She had to admit he was surprisingly gentle and patient with her, yet he knew how to satisfy her and make her want more. Plus his body! Oh spirits his body was everything she could ask for.

After he dropped his clothes onto the floor he quickly climbed back into the bed with her after cutting off the lights. "Korra are you ready?" She stared up at him and nodded. His voice was so soft and gentle it was obvious he cared to some degree as to how she felt.

He reached down gripping his dick and pressed the head against her womanhood. Once again he looked to her for conformation and received a nod. He pushed his hips forward thrusting his way into her take her precious virginity. Korra dug her nails into his arms at the sudden new feeling. Yes it was painful, but slowly it started to cease and was followed by pleasure.

Amon was careful not to make any sudden movements since he wanted her to adjust to his size at first. He continued to stare down at her waiting. Korra let out a low moan and wrapped her legs around him trying to pull him further in. He slowly started to develop a pace working himself in and out of her causing even himself to groan.

She was beyond tight, but it just felt like it was always meant to be this way. After a few more thrusts Korra felt something build up in the pit of her stomach and before she knew it she was crying out in pure pleasure, Amon had felt her walls clamp around him causing him to cumn with her as well. They both panted heavily not pulling away from one another. Amon had kissed her body a few more time before just holding her. "Amon?" He looked down at her curious as to what she had to say. "Yes Korra?" "Never leave me okay?" she practically left no room for disagreement. "I won't." He responded. "Promise?" she asked. "I promise." Slowly she started dozing off next to the man she once thought of as her enemy.

***Elsewhere*******

Bei Fong was pissed to say the least. The problem was once she got to the island there was no sign that either of them were there. She could tell there had been a fight due to the earth missing on the ground. "I want you slackers to search every nook and cranny of this island. Do you understand me?" she nearly shouted at her man. "SIR!" they all replied in unison and got back to work. Hopefully nothing serious had gone down honestly the elder women hoped Korra managed to escape, but she knew that was highly unlikely.

Mako, Bolin, And Tenzin had gotten word of what happened after Bei Fong had given them a call telling them Korra was no where to be seen. Tenzin felt as if he were completely responsible for what had happened. This was his fault; he should have gone after her. "I can only blame myself for this."

"No Tenzin she would have come anyway." Mako said sadly hoping his friend was okay. He had given Asami a call telling her about the situation as briefly as he could before they headed to the island to meet up with the Chief. Bolin looked a bit gloomy, but tried to keep up high hopes. That is until Bei Fong told them the reality of the situation.

"Unfortunately due to the weather and time of night there's no way we can track her. I'm not saying we give up, but we should wait until the morning. Hopefully this storm has cleared up by then. Go home, and try to get some rest. Come by my office the first thing in the morning. We'll take it from there, this storm is only getting worse.

Tenzin was afraid she'd say that. He sighed heavily completely stressed by what had happened. "Alright, thank you Bei Fong." He spoke with a lack of emotion. Mako and Bolin weren't sure what they could do, but it seemed like the Chief was right. The weather was getting worse as time went by. First thing in the morning they'd all go look for Korra even Asami.

**Thanks for reading guys; leave me a review. They really help out a lot. I honestly hope you enjoyed it, and let me know if I should turn this into a series or leave it as a one shot. You decide the fate of "Darkness Into Light."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys…I know a lot of you are probably extremely angry with me for not updating for a couple days, but…me and my girlfriend…well I should say ex now haha…. aren't together anymore. I'm not gonna lie to you this shit hurts physically and mentally. I'm undergoing some serious writers block, and I haven't been eating a lot either. I'm just really stressed, but I assure you as soon as I get back up on my feet I'll continue the story I can guarantee you an update before July 20****th****…pm me for any questions or review and I'll message you with an answer. **

***Sighs* Seems like every damn time I go down this road it feels the same. You would think that since you've experienced heartbreak time and time again it would be easier right? WRONG! It never gets any easier, but absence doesn't make the heart grow fonder. Overtime you realize you can actually move on in life without this person, but I haven't reached a point of acceptance yet.**

**With that being said it's 10:44 AM I'm off work so I'm gonna go drink myself to sleep. Pce**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry *****dodges chairs and bullets***** yes I know you all are pissed that I haven't updated, but guess what I'm back and plan on finishing this story I promise. I'm currently still getting over the break up, but I'm back on my feet and writing so here we go. Please remember to leave an update and pm me if you have any ideas or questions.**

After the events that transpired only hours ago Amon could only wonder what exactly possessed him to even save the Avatar of all people. "Her name is Korra," he told himself. Not only did he save her, but also it would seem he took her virginity and made a promise he knew he wouldn't be able to keep. He was the leader of what people liked to deem a terrorist organization bent on causing great mayhem and destruction. Couldn't be any further from the truth in his opinion.

Slowly brushing his fingers through his hair he sighed. Korra was the only one that knew what he looked like without his trademarked mask. He had gotten so careless within only hours. If this had been one of his subordinates he'd discipline them without hesitation for even risking fraternizing with the "enemy," but what was he doing? Years of planning and crawling his way to the top for what? To risk it all on some half assed Avatar?

Becoming infuriated with himself and Korra he stood up whipping around angrily, but when he looked at her sleeping form his heart softened. That icy cold heart was melted away within hours. She brought him something that he couldn't find anywhere else no matter how far he travelled or how great his equalist army became. That thing he longed for was "happiness".

He could tell she was exhausted, but there was no way he could let her risk it all. She had a future, something he'd given up on a long time ago. Standing up he walked towards the rest of his clothes putting on his jacket and boots. His hand touching the porcelain mask that struck fear in the thousands. Sighing heavily one again he turned around staring at his sleeping beauty. His? He smirked which was a rare occasion before walking over towards the window.

It was rare that he kept anything important in any of his living courters. He had various ones just to throw the police off his trail. He was hardly worried about the small sad excuse for an apartment. What he was really worried about was a pissed off Korra whom would assume she was only a one-night stand for him to take advantage of. Sadly she was so much more and she'd never know it. Slipping on the mask and pulling his hood over his head he leaped out the window jumping back into the fray to the last good fight he may ever know.

Who was he doing this for anymore? Maybe he had been doing it for so long his ideals had become apart of him. Jumping onto various buildings silently he was semi glad that the storm hadn't died down completely. It helped conceal the sound of his footsteps and other movements. Shaking his head he couldn't allow himself to get caught up in the game of love.

Finally reaching his destination he leaped into another apartment window somewhere on the edge of town. The police rarely came to this location since it was pretty much run and owned by the Triple Threat Triads. "Sir are you okay? Was the mission successful?" A curious/worried Mao asked his leader/friend.

Amon sighed heavily walking passed his lieutenant and sitting down at the table. "I failed." He stated bluntly not even bothering to make up some bullshit story about how he she was one step ahead of him or brought back up. The simple fact of the matter was he was to weak to bring himself to do it. One thing he did know was it wouldn't be the last time he'd run into the avatar.

Mao could tell something was bothering Amon, yet he knew better then to pry him for information. It was a rare occasion though when Amon failed at anything, but they were dealing with the avatar so he pushed those thoughts behind him. "Should I arrange transportation to the Western hideout?" Amon simply waved his hand towards the door, Mao worked with him long enough to know that meant yes so he quickly took his leave.

Sighing heavily once again Amon leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling. He was never one to pray to the spirits, but he prayed she wouldn't forget this night. Because it would haunt him forever reminding him of something he had but couldn't have forever. That something was her…Korra.

Slowly stirring awake Korra could feel the sun beaming down on her face. Reaching out for the man she thought she was beginning to understand, she was only greeted by sheets. Opening her eyes she flew forward looking around. Slowly her heart rate started to pick up as she stumbled through the house calling out for him.

"He left," she mumbled to herself while walking back to his bedroom. She should have known he'd leave as soon as he got what he wanted. He was a criminal. Looking down at her naked form she felt her eyes start to water. He took the one thing she wanted to give to that special something. The thing that irked her to no avail though was the fact that it was special. He was so gentle and loving when he took her.

"Damnit," she had been out all night so there was no telling how far Tenzin would go to find her. She quickly through on her clothes and was surprised that they were dry already. They didn't even have that mildew smell that she hated. "Oh well." She quickly ran for the door and bolted towards air bending island. She could tell she was further in the city then she had initially thought, but that was no big deal.

From where she was right now she figured it'd take around 30minutes to 1 hour depending on how fast she ran. She still couldn't get Amon's face out of her mind. One thing she couldn't understand though was why he would even risk showing her his face. Did that mean he trusted her? Or was it something more complex? One of his mind games?

She still had to come up with a story so the gang wouldn't become suspicious. Haha wasn't like she could go up to Tenzin and tell her she made love with Amon. Plus her thighs/legs were still hurting. "Must come with losing your virginity." Mumbling to herself she didn't realize who she just had bumped into. "Oh I'm sorry." Not even looking up she was about to keep walking until a hand grabbed her shoulder yanking her back.

"Hey Buddy I said sorry!" She was greeted by emerald and amber eyes that were shocked to say the least. "Mako? Bolin?" she questioned hardly believing that her two best friends would come this far just for her. "KORRA!?" they nearly shouted in unison. "We've been looking for you all night." Bolin said while pulling her into a tight earth-bending hug. Gasping for air she tried to get him off her, but she felt herself almost tear up gain thinking about Amon. Mako could tell something was wrong and told Bolin to let her go. Reluctantly his brother did what he asked, but he wasn't sure why. "Korra are you okay? What happened when you went to fight Amon?" Mako asked curiously. Little did he know that was an extremely sensitive topic at the moment.

"Just get me back to Tenzin's and I'll explain everything, ok?" Mako looked at her skeptically wondering why she looked somewhat broken/hurt, but now wasn't the time to analyze her. There was no telling what that monster did to his friend. He knew if she were going to open up to anyone it'd be Tenzin. "Okay Korra" was what he replied with giving her a gentle warm smile.

While his brother was caring for Korra, Bolin was looking around their surrounding. These streets were so dirty and rat filled it was ridiculous. The ironic part is these were the very streets they used to sleep on. "bro…." He started, but Mako quickly cut him off. "Now isn't the time to be thinking of the past Bo." The younger brother quickly regained his happy mood, and with that they headed back towards the docks where they would catch a ride back to Tenzin's.

"Ahh it's the avatar." The boat driver spoke happily. The man didn't really get that much conversation out of them, except where they wanted to go. Quickly starting the boat he sped off towards Air Temple Island in somewhat of a hurry. Every now and again he'd look back a bit in disbelief that the avatar was riding his small speedboat, but he was rewarded with dagger like eyes piercing into his soul by a certain fire bender. "Keep your eyes on the road unless you want us to crash." Mako was a bit irritated that the driver kept looking at Korra, but it was more so because he thought of her as family. Something very close to Bolin but never on the same lines.

The driver gave them all warm smiled until Mako started glaring at him again. After receiving his pay he reboarded his vessel taking off back towards the city. "Korra!" Tenzin shouted running towards her. Although he was a bit old the man moved quite fast for his age. A pregnant Pema had just turned the corner waddling towards Korra with relief. Before the air bending couple could even get to her she was tackled by Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

"Oooffff" came from Korra as she fell over with the kids hugging her tightly. "We were so scared that he had taken your bending Korra." Jinora said sadly worried about the girl she had thought of as an elder sister. Meelo had pushed Jinora out the way before sniffing Korra up and down. "Meelo what are you doing?" his father questioned almost wanting to shake his head. "I'm trying to smell if she has her bending dad."

Everyone was shocked to hear giggles coming from Korra. She was obviously amused at the young bender. When she tried to stand though she was stopped by Ikki who had her arms wrapped securely around her leg. "Yes Ikki?" Korra questioned wondering what she wanted to add in. "Please don't leave us again…" she spoke just as sad as her sister. "I won't Ikki I promise." She smiled gently. "Promise" she though, he made a promise just like she had just done, but the difference was she actually planned on following through with her promise.

It was still early morning so nobody had received breakfast yet except Pema due to her current condition. "Let's all go inside and eat, then we'll talk about last night." Korra nodded her head as they all walked inside. Pema had made some Crocodillo eggs, toast, seal bacon, and orange juice. **Grumble** Korra gripped her stomach blushing from embarrassment. Pema chuckled while making everyone's plate. "Don't worry Korra." She said. "There's plenty of food so eat as much as you want. You had quite an eventful day I'm sure."

After eating their breakfast Korra was greeted by her longtime companion. Naga had placed both her paws on Korra's shoulders licking her in the face repeatedly, but what shocked the young avatar was when Naga had started sniffing her oddly. Next thing she knew the polar bear dog was growling at her. "What's wrong girl?" Korra thought out loud reaching her hand out to pet her. Naga would never attack Korra, but still she couldn't figure out what wrong with her.

That's when it hit Korra like a boulder thrown from an earth bender. Naga must smell Amon's scent on her; blushing Korra quickly nuzzled her friend. "Don't worry girl. He's not as bad as he seems." Naga eventually calmed down and decided to rest her head in Korra's lap. Luckily no one heard her private conversation with Naga, but now came the hard part. She had to explain what happened last night in her "Battle" with Amon. I guess you could consider it a battle Korra blushed profusely before she started talking. She let out a sigh before starting. "Okay, so this is what happened….."

**Okay guys here goes the long awaited update. You know I love you all. Remember to leave a review, thanks if you already have. Pm me if you have any ideas or questions. Until then stayed tuned for the next chapter of "Darkness Into Light." Also I apologize for any grammar issues I didn't see I'm in a bit of a hurry. I wanted to get this chapter out before I head out tonight so yeah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fans how are you? I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been focusing mostly on my other fanfic and realize I have a responsibility to maintain both. So I apologize deeply, I hope you all can forgive my neglect. Please remember to leave a review, favorite, and follow the story.**

"Well you see… when I arrived at the island I could see only one figure standing in the distance. I knew it was him on sight, but I was surprised he was alone." Swallowing the lump in her throat she continued on as everyone currently sitting at the table listened intently to her. Ironic how any other time they'd treat her like a child and push her opinion from their minds instantly the moment she spoke, but now all of a sudden what she had to say mattered.

"I made my way towards him and before I knew it I was throwing everything in my arsenal at him, but I couldn't even graze him. Tenzin you're an Air bender and he's more graceful than you, no offense. He swayed and dodged each of my attacks with little to no effort. Finally he closed the distance between us." Korra could feel her eyes start to water just from remembering the look in his eyes.

"It's okay Korra." Asami stroked the girls back up and down in a circular motion trying to ease her current stress in any way.

"After that it's all a blur, I woke up almost on the edge of town. I was tied up and some old man was passing by when he seen me. He untied me quickly and I thanked him, I asked him his name, but when I looked up he was gone." Taking a deep breath she was finally done with the story hoping everyone would buy it. It wasn't like they had a reason not to.

"I see, well I'm happy you're okay and it seems you still have your bending." Tenzin stroked his beard in deep thought trying to comprehend why Amon wouldn't seize the chance to take the Avatars bending especially when there was no one to save her.

"We'll get him next time!" Bolin shouted enthusiastically

"Next time" Korra thought, would she ever see him again? Sure he ran an organization in the very city she was residing in, but if he were that easy to find then Beifong would have him in interrogation on the brink of death.

Slightly cringing from the image of his lifeless body she decided to change the subject. "Hey Tenzin, how's the Chief? She knows I'm okay right?"

"Yes I'm quite aware you're okay." Beifong opened one of the small closets exiting it with a serious look on her face.

"What was she doing in there?" Korra questioned already having a good idea.

Sighing heavily Tenzin furrowed his brows. "She didn't want her presence to be known so it wouldn't effect any information in the story you told us."

"So now I'm not trusted?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"It's not that at all Korra." Her teachers face softened as he tried to calm her down. "We just didn't want Beifong making you nervous or anything."

Korra still held the same expression, but it eased up a bit. She understood what he was saying because she didn't really like Beifong all that much. If anything the Chief treated her like a nuisance almost like everyone else in that forsaken city that held any damn power. Speaking of power Korra would have to tell Tarrlok she was done with his task force. Not because of what happened last night, well that was partially the reason, but he manipulated her into going to fight Amon alone. He pumped her head up and left her high and dry. He wasn't interested in helping anyone but himself.

"I'm really tired Tenzin... can I just go up to my room and go to sleep?"

"Yes Korra that's fine you had quite the night and need some rest." He smiled at her warmly.

As she left the room and said goodbye to everyone she could have sworn when she passed by Beifong she heard the elder women say. "I hope you know what you're doing." It shook her for a moment, but she was really too tired to piece another puzzle together.

She had grown used to his small apartment overnight, but now she was home. It was back to reality for her. Kicking off her shoes and climbing on top of her bed she looked around one last time before wrapping her arms around Naga. Her fantasy was over before it ever truly began. She would be the **Avatar** and he would be **Amon**, they would be nothing more than strangers once again. Who was she trying to convince? Herself? Or the Spirits? **"You can't fool reality Korra."** Before she knew it she had drifted off into a deep slumber.

***At Amon's***

It had been a long night for everyone's favorite equalist leader to say the least. For starters he barely got any sleep last night. After he arrived at the rendezvous point him and Mao had agreed upon they had to change locations once again. Sure he never really had to walk anywhere or do much physical labor, but when it came to sleep. Oh spirits sleep was something he was deprived of for way to long. It had been so long since he had a full nights rest.

Every now and again he would wake up with his head on a desk next to a large pile of paper work. Sometimes Mao would come in and insist him, but his lieutenant had duties of his own to fulfill. Training new members was mostly Mao's responsibility, but every now and again Amon would show up and help them perfect their chi blocking skills a bit more. Ofcourse no one could ever be on par with him, but any average bender wouldn't stand a chance against his soldiers.

Now was the time for him to initiate his next plan into motion. He couldn't allow himself to get caught up with this fling with Korra. There were more important things at risk here. Yes, she made him feel alive, but his organization needed him. He was Amon, yet he could feel Noatak start to surface. It was time for him to act. Reaching for the phone on his desk he contacted Mao who quickly picked up.

"Mao prepare phase 1."

**Once again I apologize for not updating sooner. Remember to review everyone, and Ill be sure to update soon. Love you all- Ace**


End file.
